


Coping Mechanisms

by dualwielder



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, But not two dicks sorry, Frottage, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, More like a dolphin if you're keeping score, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, bloodplay if you squint, here there be smut, probably more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualwielder/pseuds/dualwielder
Summary: Fresh out of his first encounter with a blighted divine beast, Link struggles to process the sheer amount of shit he just went through. Luckily, he doesn't have to go through it alone, and comrades-in-arms always understand other soldiers best.This may be the start of a habit.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We all have coping mechanisms. Some are more fun than others.

_Vah Ruta_

The first time it happened, it wasn’t planned.

The feeling of being forcefully teleported off the great elephant was not completely unlike teleporting himself to a shrine, and yet it was also not like it at all. There were no tendrils of energy, no tingling cold, just a great and encompassing warmth as Mipha reached out toward him and simply…sent him away. It was unexpected, disorienting, and he had a last, desperate urge to call out _Wait!_ , but it was too late. He was on a rocky outcropping across the lake, facing the great beast. She (because he couldn’t not think of the towering mechanical as a she, knowing Mipha was still there inside it) had her trunk raised to the horizon, a great red beam emanating from the base and arcing out toward the castle like a promise.

Link stared at it for what felt like too long, his mind and heart still reeling and his body ringing from the fight with the Blight. He had to get moving, had to _move_ at all, but everything felt…too much. Now that there was no longer the immediate threat of death and failure, he felt fragmented, directionless and unable to process the adrenaline, terror, and triumph that were all raging through his system at the same time.

He had the brief mental image of himself, running toward the nearest cliff and vaulting off it. No glider. No teleporting. The finality was both horrifying and titillating. He wondered if Mipha would be waiting at the bottom.

“Link!”

A splash of water to his right, and Sidon was hauling himself onto the rock. His face looked like Link felt inside. Did he also have the same wide-eyed, shocked expression, like he’d just seen the face of his own death and walked past it?

“Are you all right? Are you hurt? I was watching from the water; the rains stopped, and I saw Vah Ruta move, and I thought…”

He looked off to the beast in the distance, his eyes squinting as though to catch a glimpse of something faint and blue at the top.

“I thought I saw…” His voice trailed off into a whisper. Link said nothing. He needed to move. They needed to move. The people in the city needed to know the job was done, and yet he didn’t want to go. Going felt final, like…like the breaking of some thin web that had settled over them both since this whole process had started. 

Sidon was trembling a little. Link couldn’t tell if he was trembling, as well.

“Can we build a fire? Just…sit?” Sidon looked at him, his expression taking on the same sort of quiet amusement it did whenever he spoke. He didn’t see what was so funny. Link knew he wasn’t much of a talker, preferring to listen instead, but Sidon seemed to regard the few words he did say as tiny auditory miracles.

Another image popped into his head, and his palms flashed hot. The Blight, towering over him, impossibly huge, dwarfing him, falling toward him, covering him—

“Yes,” Sidon breathed, cutting into his thoughts. Link started, and blinked, becoming immediately aware of the hand on his elbow. Sidon was closer than he’d been before, repeating Link’s words as though to call him back to himself. “Let’s build a fire. There’s a lagoon. I left supplies there, just in case.”

The sentence didn’t continue, and Link did not ask _in case of what?_ It didn’t matter now.

The tension in Sidon’s fingers as he led Link down a short path was palpable. He felt it through his armor, and something inside of his chest sang back, just as taut. In front of them was a cave mouth, its apex low enough to the waterline that Sidon had to mostly submerge in order to wade inside. The interior was dim, lit by a blue fluorescent moss and the diffused light from the sun outside the entrance, and Link climbed out of the water and onto a fine black sand. Overhead the ceiling rose quite high, the moss tucked into nooks and crannies and making a stunning pattern in jagged shadows and light. It was more secluded than he’d expected, but that was just fine, for the moment. The privacy was welcome, and it was obvious now: as he unfastened the buckles on his bracers, his fingers trembled visibly. 

Sidon was building a fire, watching Link from the corners of his eyes as he removed his armor and set most of it into a neat pile on a rock. Link could feel his stare, the weight of it heavy in the air in the space between them. It meant something. Sidon saw. He knew. His chest thrilled hard at that realization.

“You were amazing, you know,” Sidon said, his eyes shining in the light of the fire as it crackled in front of him. Link turned, and it was not the first time he’d been the subject of that gaze, but it was the first time there was something else carried alongside it. He walked to the fire to sit, his feet and body restless. He never fidgeted, but now his fingers were rubbing in tiny, agitated motions against the linen shorts he wore underneath his armor. Sidon twitched a stick he was holding, bent it, broke it in half and then in half again, before tossing the pieces into the flames one by one.

“I’ve fought with great soldiers in my life. But that…you were…I’ll never forget that feeling, as long as I live.”

Another flash of memory. Sidon, arcing through the water, taut and graceful as a bowstring. Link could feel the way the muscles of his back worked beneath his fingers as he used his hand to steady himself. If he splayed his fingers and waited, he could tell when Sidon would turn or jump an instant before he did it. And then, the stinging cold of the ice blocks pelted his face as they shattered, the whistle of the wind as he launched himself into the air. Every movement, calculated. And every time he fell, Sidon was there, waiting. Perfectly aligned, as though they were…synched. One being. He’d never experienced anything like that in his life.

Link’s eyes refocused. Sidon was still staring at him, and somehow Link had come to himself locked in that gaze.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” The pink that rose to Sidon’s cheeks was immediate and made him look impossibly young. He was young, Link reminded himself with a distant surprise. They were probably nearly the same age, developmentally speaking. Weren’t they? 

“You know I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Well,” Sidon said, and looked to the fire. He seemed to be at a loss for words for the first time since Link had met him, and he rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat. He was still holding one bit of stick, and Link could see how his nails were methodically shedding pieces of the bark until the wood was bare and smooth.

“That’s exceedingly kind of you to say.”

“It’s the truth.” His reply was soft and matter-of-fact. Sidon looked up, and they watched each other in silence again. The razor-thin wire of tension thrummed, and Link thought something inside him was shouting. He felt like he needed to shout. Was he shouting?

Needle-shards of ice in his face. The spray of water, cleanly parted. The smell of energy, sizzling too close to his head. 

The Blight.

“What next?” Sidon asked. His voice was barely a murmur, and he’d not broken eye contact. He looked as Link felt, standing over the precipice of that cliff, ready to jump. To take the fall, to feel, to stop feeling.

He wasn’t sure who moved first. They’d been sitting close, but not that close, and the distance between them required one or both of them to physically reposition in order to close it. Perhaps they both moved at the same time, because they both managed to end up somewhere in the middle, Link on his knees and Sidon on one hand, their mouths pressed sloppily together. He’d not kissed many people before. He hadn’t had a lot of time to kiss people. Their teeth scraped together awkwardly, Sidon’s sharp points unexpected and strange in his mouth. Link twitched, and Sidon pulled away, his face flushed. Even like this, leaning on his hand, they just managed to meet at eye level.

“I’m sorry!” he said, looking panicked. It was unclear just what he was apologizing for, and Link frowned in response. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

Link snorted lightly and shoved at his shoulder hard; Sidon yelped at the unexpected force and landed on his backside. Like this, it was easy to reach out and push off that ridiculous ruff and the great sash along with it even as he kicked his leg over to straddle Sidon’s torso.

His knees barely made it around to the sand. Link noticed only distantly, reaching out to splay his fingers against Sidon’s chest. Like this, without a glove, he could feel so much more than the movement of taut muscles beneath the skin. There was smoothness, and warmth too, and a pulse, hard and fast beneath his palm. He sat like that for several moments until finally glancing up to meet Sidon’s eyes. Once again he had the feeling they wore the same expression and were thinking the same thing.

His thighs tightened around Sidon’s torso. The other gasped loud enough for Link to hear it.

“Could you…?” Link motioned to the copious amounts of jewelry adorning Sidon’s body, but especially what sat just below his waist. Sidon swallowed and immediately nodded.

“Yes, yes, of course.” 

The royal bracers, the necklace, the great silver belt, all of it glittered against the black backdrop of sand where Sidon cast it as soon as he’d removed it, looking priceless and strange next to the pair of deep blue-black boots and brown linen trousers Link also carelessly tossed aside in his quest to chase that feeling of connection. It was different kind of frantic exhilaration like this, different than the life or death of before, strangely therapeutic. His entire body engaged in the movement he needed so much, expending the tight energy locked in his muscles. Sidon’s mouth was hot and wet and their kisses were slightly less messy now, but Link kept shoving his tongue into and against those teeth just to feel them, and every time Sidon would flinch and pull away a little, until finally he pulled back entirely.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” He had his hands on Link’s hips, his fingers splayed out over the curve of his ass, and Link could feel the points of his nails where he’d been bearing down against them. It was…intense, to have them so close to his thighs, and he was a little lightheaded with the knowledge of just where they were.

“You think I’m afraid of you?”

“No, I should hope not,” Sidon replied, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“If you hurt me, I’ll tell you.” This felt wild. He felt wild. He could feel the fast rise and fall of Sidon’s chest, the trembling of his fingers on his back. His cock twitched painfully, pinned between his own stomach and the massive expanse of Sidon’s abdominals. 

_Goddess._

“Until then, don’t stop. All right?”

Sidon searched his face, but his concern was quickly ebbing in the wake of the sheer intensity between them. Link could feel it, the same connection they’d shared earlier, the same energy one channeled when taming a wild horse. He leaned back, dug in his knees, and watched Sidon’s eyes dilate completely. 

“Yes,” he said, and brought Link back in, roughly, for another kiss.

The sand was less annoying to Sidon than it was to Link, and he was content to stay in this position for the time-being. He didn’t know much about Zora anatomy beyond what he’d learned in school over a century ago, and it was all rudimentary and mostly forgotten. They were a fish people. They had genital slits for protection in the water. He remembered something about venom, something about the males having partially prehensile penises. The thought flickered across his mind, and he shuddered a bit. He didn’t quite remember what that meant, but he was a fast learner.

Sidon licked a stripe up his neck, and all of his more clinical thoughts quickly left him.

“My people don’t usually do this on land,” he murmured, his mouth close to Link’s ear. He was speaking almost haltingly, and Link had the sudden thought he was nervous, or at least unsure. _He hasn’t really done this before, either,_ he thought in surprise. “I’m afraid I won’t be very graceful about things.”

Link shrugged, pulling back to watch Sidon as his free hand, the one that wasn’t resting on Sidon’s chest, slid down and behind him to where he guessed that slit must be. Sidon’s body was long, his torso the longest part of him, and Link had to sit up to reach it. It took a minute, a long minute in which Sidon watched him with a hungry, expectant, almost nervous expression, fully aware of what he was doing and what he would find. And then his finger caught the soft edge of it, and broke the seal of him open, releasing the folds enough for his fingers to slide inside and Sidon’s cock to slide out. The other made a little hissing noise, and Link watched his expression go from tense to relieved to desperate all in the span of the few moments he spent with his fingers inside him, feeling the soft, warm, slick skin and the thrumming heat of the erection that was now pressing lightly against his back.

He had two immediate thoughts. The first one was that Sidon’s cock was, very unexpectedly, textured in some way he couldn’t quite understand without turning around and looking at it.

The second was he was huge.

Both things were titillating in very similar ways, and Link slowly withdrew his fingers, catching them along the edges of Sidon’s slit on purpose, just to see how it made him shudder a little.

“It’s times like this I wish you were a little more verbose,” Sidon said, his voice tight and just a bit unsteady. He was still meeting Link’s eyes, but his cheeks were pink again, and this time the blush spread down to his chest.

“You act like I’ve never seen a cock before.”

“I think I act like you’ve never seen a Zora cock before.”

Link tilted his head, grinning slightly. “Well, technically, I still haven’t.”

“True,” Sidon said, his voice a little higher as Link deliberately rubbed his thumb along the edge of one lip, down to where he could feel Sidon’s erection protruding. “Well. It’s right there to…ah. Look at. Whenever you’re ready. Just a normal…um…Zoran cock.”

Link blinked at the strange awkwardness of that statement, and then huffed a light laugh. “This is normal?” he asked, his voice purposefully innocent as he wrapped his fingers around Sidon’s shaft. He felt those textured bumps swell and rise a little at his touch, and his mouth went so dry he had to swallow a little.

“Yes! Of course!”

“Feels big to me.” He squeezed it experimentally and noted his fingers didn’t quite meet

“Well, I’m slightly above average…”

_“Slightly?”_

“For a Zora!” He was almost shouting now, and Link took pity on him, relaxing his grip.

“Do you always explain your anatomy to people you fuck?” 

“I don’t usually fuck Hylians!” Sidon, the white of his face and chest almost as red as the rest of his skin now, looked away, unable to meet the toothy grin Link was giving him. “Besides, I thought Hylians had all kinds of rumors about us.”

“Wouldn’t know. I’ve been asleep, and I don’t usually fuck Zoras. What kind of rumors?” He was still lightly rubbing his thumb over the bumps and ridges of Sidon’s shaft, but Sidon appeared to be able to handle that, and he sat up. Suddenly, Link got the impression he might have gone too far in his teasing, and his breath abruptly left his chest as Sidon leveled a heavy-lidded stare on him.

“That we have two cocks. That our penises are capable of moving when erect. That our venom is an aphrodisiac.” His hand slid in-between their bodies, and Link watched as his very above average cock was immediately dwarfed in Sidon’s hand. He swallowed, very hard, as Sidon dragged the soft pad of one thumb over the head of it, watching his reaction.

“Those are…ah.” He didn’t have the breath to speak, and, embarrassingly, had to pause and inhale to complete the sentence. “Those are all rumors?”

“Two truths and a lie,” Sidon said, and Link looked up to find Sidon’s very toothy grin now fixed on him. “I’ll let you figure it out.”

They stared at one another like that for what was entirely too long, Sidon’s thumb dragging maddeningly over the head of Link’s erection until his entire body was twitching. And then, very deliberately, he flicked it, just slightly, with the tip of his nail.

The world snapped. Link scrambled back, yanking him down by one of his cranial flaps until he was bent almost double. He had to push himself up to slide over Sidon’s cock, and he got the immediate picture of it once he did: long and mottled pink-white, covered in textured, bumpy rings along the shaft Link could only guess were as functional as they were tactile. As he moved, he watched the head of it elongate and curve back toward him just a little, and he immediately cursed before sealing his mouth against Sidon’s pleased grin.

They weren’t really remotely the same size, but that made it easy for him to grip Sidon by the shaft of his own cock, just under the head of him, and shove his own erection into the now empty folds of his genital slit. Sidon’s reaction was immediate: a deep and thrumming moan into Link’s mouth that sent waves of arousal coursing through his body. Sidon had to keep his posture bent in an elegant U-shape in order to continue the kiss while Link fucked into him like it was his next great battle he would definitely win, but he didn’t seem to mind, and it wasn’t long before those hands were back on his ass, helping Link move faster, harder than he could have moved himself. He surrendered to Sidon’s strength in that moment, focusing everything on pumping Sidon's cock with both hands. Everything was slick—his thighs, their cocks, Sidon’s slit. Link couldn’t tell where, exactly, it was coming from, but it seemed to be everywhere, and it lingered.

He couldn’t breathe. He felt Sidon break away, turn his head, bury his face in his neck, bury his teeth in his neck. The sharp pricks of pain as teeth broke skin made his hips buck wildly in response, and he released a guttural shout from the back of his throat, but didn’t pull away as Sidon laved his tongue along the open wounds. 

And then, quite suddenly, everything was hot. Too hot, impossibly hot, and the surge of unexpected pleasure that coursed through his body and thrummed directly into his cock caught him entirely off-guard. The hands on his back felt electric, and every bit of friction and texture, every little slide of his thighs across Sidon’s body was multiplied past anything normal or easily processed. Link could feel his body in rolling waves and pinpoints of pleasure, and it was so overwhelming he was carried away by it. There was nothing else but the connection, the tight heat of Sidon’s body, and the way his muscles tensed and moved between his thighs as Link leaned forward and bore down with his groin and his shoulders until both the movement of his hands on Sidon’s cock and the movement of his hips into his slit were one motion, and Link rode out both his and Sidon’s orgasm in a strangled yell.

\----

The first thing he became aware of was hands on his body, carrying him. The next was the cool caress of water.

“Cold,” he croaked, his voice rough and surprisingly hoarse. It wasn’t really that cold, but he felt like complaining.

“We made a mess,” Sidon said, running his fingers gently over Link’s chest, washing sticky fluid and black sand from his skin. Link turned his head to look at him, watching the way the bioluminescent moss accentuated Sidon’s own spots and how they glowed in the dim light. The fire had dwindled to coals, and in the darkness, the spots on his head and fins shone with an ethereal beauty. He reached out and trailed a hand over them, his touch reverent.

“Those were some kind of truths,” he muttered, and Sidon smirked a little, his eyes downturned and focused on making sure they were both clean.

“Yes, well. Sorry to disappoint about the lack of a second penis.”

“Who’s disappointed?” Sidon’s eyes flickered up to gaze at him. He looked open, vulnerable, and Link couldn’t stop himself from passing a hand over Sidon’s eyes, as though to dispel the vision. It was too much, too soon. “Where’d that crazy rumor come from, anyway?” 

“You tell me, you’re the Hylian.” Sidon shrugged and, seemingly satisfied that Link was clean enough, released him to float in front of him. Link was a good swimmer, and he could keep himself afloat even in deep water, which this was not. When he didn’t immediately answer, Sidon continued. 

“I suppose it’s because people think we look like sharks. But our evolution follows Hylians more closely than it does aquatic species, and we lack the pelvic fins most shark species have.” He trailed off as Link made a face of bland disinterest. Sidon’s chuckle was soft as he reached forward to brush a strand of Link’s hair from his eyes and pull him forward to his chest. Like this, those brilliant spots were so close and so, so dazzling.

“You were amazing, you know,” Sidon murmured, a small smile on his face.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Link whispered in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before_

He’d watched the horizon every day, twice a day: once in the morning and once before he went to sleep. Link told him where he expected to go next, and it was somewhere Sidon had never been; the high, cold mountains and snowy peaks of the Tabantha region were difficult to travel to, though he’d heard tales from the few Zora who’d gone and returned. He’d never really considered travel, but now that Link had departed he found himself thinking about it more and more, and what it must be like to have that freedom to go where you wished, whenever you wished. Sidon was not someone who shirked his responsibilities, or complained about what was expected of him, but the idea of total and complete freedom in the wake of Link’s visit was…

Well. He daydreamed a little.

A month passed, and a blood moon, and then a second, and the perpetual rise of the followers of the Calamity kept the garrisons busy as always, and still Sidon looked to the west every day, twice a day. The more time passed, the more his thoughts traveled down that far away road to the mountains.

And then, early one morning, as they were clearing out a newly established clan of Lizalfos on a high path, there came a whoop and a shout from a watchman stationed on a cliff above them. Sidon turned, expecting an ambush, only to see the lookout pointing to something behind the clifftops.

“Your majesty! The beacon! The second beacon is lit!”

Sidon broke into a run, up the path and to the end, diving head-first into the wall of water in front of him. He knew with the instinctive familiarity of long childhood days spent playing in these waters that this particular waterway would lead him up to one of the highest lakes, close to where Vah Ruta sat in her immovable watch. The water was cool on his skin, breaking cleanly in front of him, and he could feel the racing of his heart even through the thrum and buffeting around his body. The waterfall crested and he leaped out onto land.

He didn’t know what he expected when he turned around to look to the western mountains. Perhaps the lookout had been mistaken? Perhaps Sidon had heard incorrectly? Both thoughts were ridiculous, but they still settled tight in his chest as he whirled to look west, his breath caught, burning, in his throat.

There, on the horizon, arced a single red beam, bright and thrumming, toward the center of the country, and Sidon felt his heart in his chest as a palpable thing and an overwhelming sense of completion.

“He did it, Mipha! Can you see? He won!” he shouted, across the water, to everything and nothing, jumping repeatedly with sheer triumph. “I knew he would!”

\-----

_Vah Medoh_

The second time it happened, it was a last resort.

Well. That’s what he told himself. He knew it was disingenuous, because it definitely wasn’t a last resort, and it definitely wasn’t something he _didn’t want_ to do, but it was new and strange, and the prickling of longing on his skin as he finally exited the Rito village was a little embarrassing. He didn’t want others to see him as someone weak, even though (in general) he wasn’t usually preoccupied with seeming infallible. He’d failed, certainly. Spectacularly. So spectacularly everyone had talked about it for a hundred years.

This, however, was not failing. This was approaching a friend and saying, in very open and succinct terms, _Hello, how are you, would you mind doing me a favor of the sexual nature?_

And _that_ was embarrassing.

But he was tired. He was impossibly, hopelessly tired, and all he wanted was a moment to breathe, and a safe place, a chance to chase that feeling he’d had in the cave where everything felt calm, and warm, and sane, for one brief fireflash of an instant. Medoh had been difficult, violent and sharp, and Revali more so, and Link had not found the same sort of innate understanding with Teba, which was…good, certainly, but made him miss Sidon even more.

There was always the Blight. Always. Behind his eyes, when he slept. When he managed to sleep. Now, it had two faces.

He would visit, at least. There were no obligations.

\-----

“I told you it was him! See, I told you!”

Link was used to people talking around him and about him within earshot, as though being disinclined to speaking also made him hard of hearing, but the voice behind him was also somewhere below him and sounded young. He’d intended to enter the Domain and kill some time buying arrows or frogs or other things he probably wouldn’t need as he thought about the best way to find and approach Sidon, and while he’d expected to be noticed, he hadn’t anticipated it would be so soon. Mid-purchase, in fact. The ancient clerk he was facing looked up, frowning at the disturbance, and then Link saw his eyes widen a second before another, much deeper and far more familiar voice spoke, and Link gave a little guilty wince.

“You did tell me! Well done, Zanya. Your skill as an informant grows every day.”

He turned to see Sidon smiling indulgently and patting a small, bouncing child on the head. A moment later he presented her payment: a small bag of colorful sweets that looked like they were straight from the palace kitchens.

“Fair’s fair for a job done well,” he said, bowing to her. Zanya, for her part, seemed unimpressed by his display of formality, and squealed before running off with the bag to rejoin her companions clustered by the market entrance.

Link gave Sidon a purposefully droll look, motioning to the kid. “You paying children to spy on me now?”

“A good prince employs all methods at his disposal to keep tabs on who enters and exits his borders.”

He looked to the entrance of the market, where Zanya was delegating out her sweets like a baroness would favors. “She’s a reliable source, you think?”

Sidon’s face softened a little. “She brought me to you, didn’t she?”

Link cleared his throat, and looked off somewhere to his left. He’d not changed his clothes since he’d left the Rito, and here, now, in the cloying cool damp of the Zora Domain, he felt strangely…stifled in the thick leathers and furs from the alpine village.

“I saw the beacon,” Sidon continued, after a moment. “You succeeded again. I’d hoped…I’m glad to see you’re well.” His stare was strong and difficult to break, and once Link found himself caught in it, all manner of memories became so much more immediate. He licked his lips, a trickle of sweat running down his back he could feel in a tickling line, a tiny echo.

The shopkeeper cleared his throat. The moment was broken, and Link turned to hurriedly finish his transaction.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come back,” Sidon said, as they walked down one of the many silver pathways outside the palace. It was cooler out here, and Link felt a little less claustrophobic in his clothing. Sidon was still a presence beside him, but it was easier to focus when they weren’t facing one another, and he didn’t have to meet his gaze. Sidon was leading them up and away from the city; there were fewer people, and the breeze was fresh, and Link took a moment to pause and lean over the railing, looking up and out over the many falls beneath them.

“I came to ask a favor,” he said, after a long, silent minute in which he wasn’t sure he was going to say anything at all.

“A favor,” Sidon repeated, standing beside him. The railing was too low for him to lean on it in quite the same way; Link saw him place his hands, palms flat and wide, and grip the curve of it with strong fingers. In the sunlight, his nails glinted like opals. “Is that what we’re calling it?”

“How do you know what I want to ask?”

Sidon turned to stare at him, and it was that same expression he’d worn before, the vulnerable one, the one Link felt as though he hadn’t earned the right to see. He relented immediately, his shoulders sagging a little in response.

“I can’t sleep. I remember things. I just want to…” He took a deep breath, trying to put to words the meaning in his chest. "You helped, last time."

“Are you asking me to tire you out?” There was a glint in Sidon’s eye that stabbed Link through his very core and sent a jolt up his spine. He nodded, aware he probably looked desperate.

“Yes.”

Sidon’s words were punctuated by a wide, sharp grin. “Follow me.”

\-----

Sidon lead him through the palace, and Link noticed he took care to choose empty halls free of guards. Logically, Link knew he was welcome in the palace, but he also knew, with an increasing realization settling with a heavy weight in the depths of his stomach, that the halls were more and more personal to the royal family the farther they went. Not unexpected, and yet Link still felt out of place, an interloper in an area best kept private.

The feeling solidified when Sidon pushed open a door into a medium-sized room with high arched ceilings and curved, floral walls. All of the rooms and halls in the palace were a mixture of cool, calming silvers and blues, but here there was an unexpected shock of color in the form of a pile of dozens of vibrant silk cushions, stacked high in the center of the room on a dais. He blinked, entering with hesitation, taking in the surroundings: the tall, thin white curtain hung halfway around the platform and the large pool the platform sat in the middle of. The pool was circular, inset into the floor, and shaped like an open lotus, each deep curved petal filled with steaming water.

He realized he’d frozen in the doorway when he heard Sidon shift next to him and turned to see him leaning on the open door, and he couldn’t stop himself from blurting, “This isn’t your bedroom.”

Sidon opened his mouth, tilted his head, and paused. The statement seemed to have caught him by surprise, and after a moment he replied, simply, “No. It’s a bath.”

“A _bath?_ "

“My mother’s old personal bath, actually."

“That’s not awkward at all."

Sidon laughed a little, and ushered Link to the side so he could close the door. Link noted he locked it, too. “Why? I’m the only one who comes here now. No one will bother us. Besides, I really like it here. And my room doesn’t have a bed, or anything nice for you to sleep on. So, I thought…” He smiled, equal parts cheeky and hopeful, and pointed to the cushions.

“You said you were tired,” he finished, at last, and Link realized what he was getting at, suddenly touched. Sidon was thoughtful in ways Link never anticipated, and always ended up shocking the breath out of him. He nodded, and swallowed around the hot feeling on his cheeks and neck.

Sidon moved to adjust some controls near the door. Link was in the midst of pulling off his armor, which took a fair bit more time now than before as there were more pieces, and more layers, and he was already considering what he’d put on instead once they were finished here. Now that he’d left the mountains, he was looking forward to wearing something less bulky. He was sitting on a stool in front of a tall, ivory vanity stationed in one curve of the room, and he was trying (somewhat unsuccessfully) not to be self-conscious. Before it was easy to simply go with the feeling and not think because it had all been so unplanned, but here it was impossible to avoid the fact this was entirely premeditated, and it brought an element of awkwardness to the meeting that made it difficult not to second-guess himself and the situation.

"I like this on you.” Sidon’s voice from behind him was soft, and easy, and Link straightened up to find fingers in the fur ruff of the shirt he hadn’t yet taken off. His touch was gentle, and a little teasing, and unexpected. “You look like a little bunny.”

He felt Sidon carefully remove his heavy jeweled ear cuff, and with his proximity went much of the tension in his shoulders. He felt his own body acutely, the warmth flushing his torso, and the way his breath slowly inhaled and then exhaled. When he finally turned, he found smiling came much easier.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re terrible at compliments?”

Sidon grinned and reached down to take the tunic by its hem and slowly pull it over his head; Link allowed him to do it, finding the soft attentiveness soothing.

“No one would dare speak such a lie.

The remainder of his clothes were removed in indeterminate order; Sidon led him to the steaming water and slid in first, turning to wait for Link to enter on his own, seeming hesitant to do it for him. Link considered that as he got into the pool, wondering what other things Sidon kept himself from saying or doing, and if they were the same things he saw in those soft, vulnerable expressions he found so disarming to look at. The water was warm, but not uncomfortably so, and Link found it instantly relaxing. As he moved around the curved edges of the bath, he found artfully sculpted and cleverly camouflaged platforms and surfaces obviously meant to sit and recline on in different ways.

A minute later, the bubbles started, and Link jumped a little. Sidon was almost fully submerged across from him, his eyes lidded heavily and his wide, smug grin readily apparent even beneath the roiling surface of the water.

“I get it now,” he said in wry amusement. Sidon was slowly cruising toward him, still just the top of a head and vaguely predatory eyes, and Link felt his body thrill entirely of its own accord. He halted inches from Link’s torso.

"I strive to be impressive.” His voice carried strangely in the water, still audible even though he was submerged. Link reached out and ran a finger and a thumb across the ridge of his brow, across those pale pink spots, and watched Sidon’s eyes drop half-closed in response.

“Seems to come pretty naturally.”

Sidon lifted his head, his surprise apparent, and not for the first time Link was forced to confront their size difference as Sidon eagerly crowded in closer, his eyes shining and his expression pleased.

“You mean that?” His tone was so flattered Link couldn’t help but laugh and sag back to sit on a rounded stone outcropping beneath the water. Sidon naturally floated, and the pool was big enough for him to mostly stretch out, so it was easy for Link to grab him by the back of the neck and pull him forward those last few inches. Like that, he had Sidon’s head and some of his torso in his lap.

“Your bite. Does it always work so quickly?”

“No. Well. I don’t know. It was the first time I’d tried it.” He didn’t clarify if it was the first time trying it on a Hylian, or on anyone, at all. “In my eagerness, I may have gone a little overboard."

Link snorted at the massive understatement and sat back to think. Sidon had knocked him flat, last time. He’d not slept so well since.

“Can we try again?”

Sidon hesitated, his expression thoughtful, and after a moment he said, “It can bring down a lot of inhibitions. Which is to say, I’m happy to do anything you ask, but I just want to make sure you’re prepared. Are you sure?”

The question was unexpected and surprised him into a short silence. He wasn’t exactly sure what Sidon meant, but whatever it was, he could handle it.

“Yes,” he said, nodding, and he watched Sidon’s eyes narrow almost imperceptibly in what was plainly pleasure.

“I admit,” he murmured, as he leaned in for a kiss. “Sometimes it’s really attractive when you’re succinct.”

\-----

Link was staring at the ceiling.

The kiss had lasted a long time, long enough for Link’s lingering anxiety to fully ease and for him to relax back into the water. He’d noted the way Sidon was softly glowing again, and wondered if it was something that happened because of excitement, or if it was triggered intentionally. He’d only just begun to get hard when Sidon had lifted his forearm and bit him just above the wrist--not as deep as last time, or as long, but enough to watch the bright crimson trail of his own blood slide inexorably downward until Sidon had licked it from his skin, causing him to shudder.

The onset of the aphrodisiac was much more gradual this time, and he had the chance to take in the way his skin became more and more sensitive to sensation, and his environment, but especially to Sidon. His touch and his proximity were reactive in a way Link could only quantify as _intoxicating_ , and whenever he moved away, Link found himself increasingly unhappy and bereft.

Water took on other qualities; it was now not only _warm_ , but also _smooth_ , and _silken._ And that was, point of fact, how he’d come to find himself staring at the ceiling, leaning back against Sidon’s chest and between his legs. Sidon had purposefully positioned him there with his legs spread so a jet of bubbling water hit him directly in the smooth flesh of his perineum.

The noise he was making was not at all elegant, and his voice rose a desperate note in pitch once Sidon slid a hand between his thighs to palm his aching erection. Link squeezed his eyes shut as his hips bucked instinctively, and he shook his head with momentary panic.

“Sidon, you have to stop.”

Sidon froze, and Link felt his tension like needles against his back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…if you don’t stop, I’m going to come.”

Sidon relaxed almost immediately but still didn’t move.

“And that’s…bad, is it?"

Link made an exasperated gurgling noise that only managed to come out sounding animalistic. “It’s been five minutes."

The sound and force of Sidon’s laugh hit his chest like a drumbeat, the waves of it reverberating straight down his stomach and into his dick.

“You told me to tire you out. Did you think that meant only one orgasm, Hylian Champion?"

“Goddess,” he whispered, but Sidon’s hand was moving again, and within a minute he was crying out and bucking into his palm, spilling white and cloudy and relieved into the bubbling water.

When he came back down, Link found his situation much the same; he was still in Sidon’s lap, and everything still felt electric and buzzing with energy, and his erection was still very much _erect_. He stared at it, dumbfounded, through the disturbed surface of the water and felt Sidon’s mouth next to his ear, his lips pulled back in a wide smile.

“There. You see?” A shiver of goosebumps flashed down his arms at the sheer indulgence in Sidon’s tone. “I told you.”

“Don’t sound so smug,” he gasped out. “You’re not getting off so easy.” Words were becoming difficult, but the instinct to fight was there, and he was already lifting himself a bit, shifting around, reaching between his and Sidon’s legs, searching for the erection he knew was there. Now he was more familiar with Sidon’s body and it took him less time to work his cock free; once it was, he settled back down into his lap, an action much more arousing than he’d expected.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Sidon whispered, and Link could _feel_ the neediness in his voice like a hot finger down his back. It made him shiver, and he didn’t bother to stop himself from moaning. Behind him, he heard Sidon gasp; in that moment, he stopped fighting.

“Give me your hand,” he said, lowly, spreading himself wider to hook his ankles on either side of Sidon’s huge thighs. Like this, Sidon’s cock jutted up between his legs, directly underneath his own erection, and Link spent a few moments just rutting against it with low, subdued whimpers. The friction felt good, but moreover it felt _better_ to let himself go, to be open and shameless about his arousal, about wanting, about being sexual. He seemed to catch Sidon a little off-guard, and Link could feel the way he watched him pleasuring himself. Sidon seemed almost mesmerized.

“Sidon,” he said again, more imperious and demanding this time. “Your hand.”

Link caught Sidon’s wrist as he immediately brought his arm forward and made Sidon wrap his hand around both of their erections at once; for the time being he didn’t bother to think on the relative size difference or the way Sidon always seemed to dwarf him. It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was _feeling good._

“Now. Get us both off."

This time, the high animalistic noise came from outside of him, from behind, from Sidon, and Link rolled his head back to stare up at him, grinning and riding high on the endorphins and being shamelessly on display. He’d never felt like this before; it was a different type of lust than last time. Uninhibited. Wanton. _Greedy._

He fucked slow into Sidon’s hand once, pointedly, in order to remind him of what he wanted. Sidon shuddered and then leaned backward; Link was now lying atop Sidon’s chest as he floated, and Sidon’s hand was moving, fisting them both tight and hot at the same time, and once again Link found himself staring at the ceiling. Only this time, he relaxed into the position and shut his eyes, writhing each time Sidon hit the head of his cock and sent tendrils of fire through him. This time, he spread himself a little wider so Sidon would have better access.

This time, he was vocal, both before he came and during. He felt his orgasm in detail, each moment stretched into breathless infinity, each wave cresting into him with a full-body shudder. And this time, when he came back to himself, his erection had flagged a bit more.

Sidon did not seem to have come at all.

Link panted. Beneath him, Sidon moved, repositioning him once again, and this time Link fought him.

“Wait. You’re not done.”

“I know,” Sidon said, lifting him out of the water and stepping onto the middle platform; from his arms, Link watched him make a climb for a human into a single, effortless step, and he felt a petulant annoyance at that and Sidon’s answer as he was set, gently, on a pile of cushions. “You have one more in you, I think.”

He shook his head, motioning to Sidon, to his erection, because Sidon was obviously being obtuse on purpose and Link wasn’t going to let him get away with it, even if he did feel a little dizzy.

“I mean _you._ ” There was no mistaking the direction of his finger, at a right angle and inches away from Sidon’s cock, and Sidon simply grinned and pushed him backward onto the cushions.

“You asked me for a favor. I’m doing the favor.”

“I didn’t mean…"

But Sidon was already gentling his legs apart, making himself comfortable on the floor between them, and Link swallowed hard as he realized immediately what Sidon intended.

He was definitely going to suck him off.

And, strangely (or perhaps not so strangely at all), Link was not concerned with the idea of those razor-sharp teeth near his cock. In fact, the thought only made the heat flash through his body faster; he _wanted_ that danger and that closeness. Desperately. And he knew he trusted Sidon completely.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Sidon was saying, and Link had to physically _pull himself away_ from watching those lips in order to understand the words they’d just spoken. He blinked. Sidon didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps had the patience of a saint. “A favor for a favor.”

“What?” Link knew he sounded ragged. He _felt_ ragged.

“Come back,” Sidon said, evenly, and this time Link couldn’t stop himself from falling headfirst into that open, honest stare. “Next time you win. For me. Will you?”

“Yes,” he whispered, and Sidon smiled, and Link watched those lips part and his cock disappear into Sidon’s mouth. There were no more words then, only heavy breaths, and touches, and desperate, hot kisses on those glowing, brilliant spots as Sidon sucked him to orgasm for the third time, his mouth so infinitely hot and his teeth so terribly sharp but always gentle, never painful, never dangerous.

As he came, Link wondered if he’d ever stop falling into that gaze, or if he’d ever care to.

\-----

Slumber was dreamless and deep, and he left early the next morning, dressing as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Sidon, who had fallen asleep curled on his side, almost encircling Link in the mound of pillows. It was difficult to extract himself and even more difficult to know how to leave. In fact, the only thing he knew for certain was that he couldn't articulate anything in a way Sidon deserved, so he wrote what he could, instead. Two sentences, scrawled carefully on a scrap of paper he left on the pillow next to Sidon’s head.

_Thank you._

_Be back soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beacons are lit! Hyrule calls for aid!
> 
> Then the Domain will answer.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the boys. They are such sweet, sweet boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to this ship but I'm riding it for all I got. I wrote this in one day and I can very confidently say it was all because of this tweet: https://twitter.com/asailorsoldier/status/1210227006857547777?s=19
> 
> PSA: I'm an equal opportunity genital lover, but I wanted to try something different with this one. No h8 for the kink by any means, just tongue-in-cheeky. Or dick-in-cheeky, I guess.


End file.
